


Not Today

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a story that is written over the canvas of his own skin. Someday, a coroner will pour over his body, and read that story aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

Jason has impact scars that span the whole of his body. Lacerations that criss cross over his ribcage. White lines that map bad days, long years, and pain. They spell death in the craters of old bullet holes and pink bite marks that will never fade.  
Jason is a story that is written over the canvas of his own skin.  
Someday, a coroner will pour over his body, and read that story aloud. But that day isn’t today. That day is not today.  
Today Jason is going to scream, and fuck, and kill. Today he will earn more scars. Today will be imprinted on his body. Another paragraph in another chapter. He tells himself this. Chants it like a mantra in his head.  
Today is not the day. Not today. Not today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today.  
He looks down, peels his hand away from the stickiness on his body. Red. Blood. He hisses, and presses his hand back down. He pushes hard. Hard as he can.  
Not today. Not today. Not today.  
Today he’ll be fine. Today he’ll go home and be fine. He’ll have a drink, and he’ll watch the clock like he always does. Watch the clock. Sit in his chair and watch the clock. He’ll watch it tick tick tick away until it says five and then it’ll all go blank like it always does.  
Today he will go home, and not to the morgue.  
He tries to push himself up. Tries to move. Tries to find a way out. He needs medical care.  
The little phone in his boot has 911 on speed dial. If he can just reach it.


End file.
